Never To Fight Again
by RadioactivePenguins16.5
Summary: The Tallest told Zim the truth about his mission, and now he has no reason to fight anymore! So what will our little green alien do now? ZaDf -NOT ZADR- With a possibility of ZaTr and GaGr later on. T because of possible violence in the future.
1. Purple's Slipup

"My Tallest! I have come up with the most ingenious plan yet to destroy the Hyuuumans!"

"Oh joy…" Red said unenthusiastically.

"There is no possible way that this will fail!" Zim held up a frightened looking chicken in one hand and a can opener in the other. "It's quite simple really."

"Look, we have a lot of things we have to do today, so-"

"Wait! Don't you want to see the brilliance of my AMAZING plan?" He brought the can opener closer to the chicken.

"Zim-"

"See, this may look like a primitive Hyuuuman device known as a 'can opener'."

"Um, what?"

"A can opener. Ya' know, to open cans."

"What is a can?" Purple was confused.

GIR was squealing in the background, now gluing random paper to Mini Moose. Zim ignored them and said: "It is a small container that holds food stuffs. See?" He held up a can of beans.

"I… see…"

"Anyway, this may look like that, but really, it is also a laser shooter that-"

GIR ran up to the screen. "HI PEOPLEZ! YOU GETTING ME PIZZA? PIZZA!"

"GIR! SILENCE!" Zim grabbed him and threw him across the room, then held up the chicken once more. "Now, allow me to demonstrate the power of my device-"

"Wait-"

The can opener started glowing oddly, and the chicken clucked nervously.

"Now, my Tallest, witness the immanent doom of-"

"ZIM!" Purple finally yelled. "WE DON'T CARE!" He gasped and covered his mouth.

Silence.

"W-What?" Zim lowered the objects, clearly shocked.

"Nice going." Red muttered.

"My Tallest, what do you mean? S-Surely you-"

Purple sighed and looked at Red. "I'm sick of this. I mean, it's not even amusing anymore! Now it's just… dumb."

"What is?" Zim had dropped the chicken, which was now being chased by GIR across the room.

"Okay, fine." The other Tallest sighed and folded his arms.

"Zim, you are not on a 'secret misson' to Earth."

"What? But I-"

"You are not even on a mission at all!" Purple turned to Red. "Man, this feels good to say!"

"Can I join in?" He asked.

"By all means."

"Zim," Red continued. "We lied to get you to go away. You were not supposed to get to any planet- heck, you were not supposed to survive the trip!"

"But, my Tallest!"

"We don't like you at all Zim." Purple told him. "We never had. We hated you as elites, and we hate you still, even now."

"But-"

"Goodbye Zim. And, uh…" He paused to look at Red. "Never… EVER… call back."

The connection was broken, leaving Zim standing there, quite shocked.


	2. Dib's Realization

"Perfect…" Dib peered over the top of a bush, to where Zim sat alone in a playground. He was sitting on a swing, staring at the grass in front of him.

"All alone… no robot dog around to help him this time…" Dib picked up the bucket he had been carrying with him and started towards Zim.

As he neared him, however, he heard a sad sigh escape the Irken. Puzzled, he said: "Zim… did you just sigh?"

"Yes, Earth-smell, I did." He replied. "Confused?"

"Well… Yeah…" Dib walked up to him, bucket still carried in one hand. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes… It is…" The alien glanced up. "I see you have a bucket."

"Yes I do."

"Filled with water I suppose?"

"Yup."

"And you mean to dump that horrible thing on me?"

"Yeah, that's the plan."

"Hmm." He looked back at the ground again.

"Um… Aren't you going to do anything about it?"

He looked at Dib again, then at the bucket, then shrugged. "Nah. Go ahead." He closed his eyes and sighed again.

There was a pause. Neither boy did anything at all, not even blink. The only sound was the crickets nearby. Eventually Zim glanced up at Dib again. "Well? Are you going to do it, or not?"

"Yeah…" Dib picked up the bucket as Zim's eyes fell to the ground once more. He was about to raise it above his head when he heard:

"I give up."

He lowered the bucket again. "What did you just say?"

"I said I give up, Dib-filth!" He snapped. "Okay?"

"Sorry, just… why?"

"Because, I'm not really an Invader after all!" Zim's eyes narrowed as he glared down into the dirt. "My leaders lied to get me away from their STOOOPID plans so that I didn't mess them up like the last time! MY OWN RACE HATES ME! DO YOU UNDERSTAND NOW, HYUUUMAN?" Zim finally stopped, gasping for breath. Actual tears were coming to his eyes for the first time since he was a smeet. REAL TEARS.

"I do understand Zim." Dib finally said. "I understand perfectly."

There was the sound of a door opening, and Gaz' voice could be heard.

"Dib? We are going to Bloaty's in a few minutes!"

"I'll be right there!" He yelled back. Then he turned towards Zim. "Hey, wanna come with us? We are going to go get some Pizza."

"Thanks, but no." Zim shook his head. "Hyuuuman food makes me choke."

"Right. I forgot about that. Um, are you still trying to take over the world?"

"No. What's the point anymore?"

"Then… friends?"

"What is this thing… friends… that you Hyuuumans enjoy?" He asked.

The boy laughed. "Man, you have been here for this long, and you don't understand friendship." Dib extended his hand. "Basically, I'm calling for a truce."

Zim stared at his hand for a moment, then shook it. "Deal."

Dib nodded. "See you at school!" He ran off to where his sister stood, waiting.

Zim stood up and breathed. Then, with a laugh, he sincerely smiled. Sure, he was the most hated being in the universe. But, hey! He had a friend now!

(A/N: Attempted ZaDf complete! How did I do? But… the story does not end here! Stick around for the NEXT CHAPTER!)


	3. GIR's lessons in 'fun'

"Couch… heeheehee…" GIR kicked his legs in his sleep, muttering seemingly random things. In his arms he was hugging Mini Moose, who was also now asleep. And sitting beside them all was Zim, who was watching TV in silence. It was night outside, the one after Dib had called a truce between the two.

And that day at school had been one of the weirdest ever. Not only had the Dib-Hyuuuman not thrown any form of food-stuffs at him during lunch, but he had then surprised the whole class by being utterly silent. No 'Zim is an Alien' lectures like he had been having twice a week, no random pointing and yelling 'Look! Is that normal?' whenever Zim sneezed(which wasn't normal, as Irkens do not have noses), and he did not even mutter under his breath about the Bigfeets and Jersey Devils! He remained silent all day.

Zim sighed and jumped off of the couch. So, now what? He couldn't sit around watching TV all day… but he neither needed or wanted to experiment on anything. He was bored!

"GIR?" He tapped on the little robot's head. "GIR!"

GIR shot up, dropping Mini Moose. His eyes turned red and he saluted. "Yes, my master?"

"You have… fun a lot, right?" He asked his servant. "Show me how you have fun."

"Okie-Dokie!" He ran out of the room laughing, and came back in with a box of crayons, some paper, a rubber piggy, and taco hats. He put one hat on his head and giggled.

"I see…" Zim picked up the other hat and studied it. Then he placed it on his head, like GIR had. "This is fun?"

"Mmmhmm!" GIR threw the piggy at Zim. "Catch the pig! Catch the pig!"

He caught it, and it squeaked a bit. "Very interesting…" He threw it back to the robot, who repeated the process. This went on until Zim missed and the Piggy hit GIR in the face, which only hade him giggle again and then chew on a crayon.

"Master, you is gooood at piggy throwing!"

"Thank you, GIR." He said, staring with slight disgust at the drool now poring out of the robot's mouth.

"You eats waffles now!"

"No, GIR, I don't want waffles."

"WAFFLEZ!" He ran out of the room.

Zim groaned and stared at the ceiling. "Irk help us all…"

GIR stepped into the doorway. "You want Bacon too, Master?"

"No, I-"

That was when the flash of light appeared in the sky, followed by the loud bang.

"This is stupid! That's not a real vampire- that's some weirdo in a costume!" Dib glared at the TV. "This show is getting less accurate every day."

"Would you be quiet?" Gaz grumbled, continuing to play her video game. "No one here cares but you."

"Ya know," He shut the TV off, obviously oblivious to what his sister had said. "Maybe having a truce with Zim is just what I need. Without him as a threat, I can focus on the other paranormal studies again. Or, I could get him to give me his planet's co-ordinates, and fly Tak's ship there!"

"Wait… You made a truce with Zim?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"He gave up, Gaz. Seems his entire race actually hates him. A lot. And they only sent him here to get rid of him. When he figured that out, he lost all interest in taking over our planet."

"Hmm." Gaz had not taken her eyes off the game until now. "Hated by everyone, huh? Sounds like an alien version of you."

"… Thanks a lot." He muttered.

"You're welcome." She looked back at her game, smirking now.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light outside, and a loud bang. Dib jumped to his feet. "What the-"

"That sounded close by." Gaz put her game down and looked up.

"It did… Lets go see what that was." He ran out the door, his sister following him.

"AAA!" Zim jumped to the side as both his Voot Cruiser and a strange Voot escape pod crashed through the ceiling. His ship managed to fall in the center of the house, but as the other pod fell it bounced off of his ship and slammed into the kitchen door. "What the- COMPUTER! Take the ship down to repair bay…" He glanced over at the escape pod. "Now, lets see what's in here…"

The door opened, and Dib ran in. "What happened?" He asked. "My sister and I heard a bang, and your roof has collapsed in!

"This Voot escape pod fell through my roof. It damaged my ship too." He explained.

Gaz followed her brother. "Hey… What happened to the weird robot?"

Zim suddenly remembered. "GIR! Where are you?"

There was only silence.

"GIR!" Zim grabbed a cable coming out of the pod and pulled at it, trying to move it, but it did not budge. "Earth-stink and Dib-sister! Help me!"

Dib didn't waste a moment. He grabbed the other side of the pod and helped the Irken move it out of the doorway. And there, lying on the floor, was the damaged little robot, eyes flickering.

"GIR!" Zim looked down at his little servant. "GIR! Get up!"

The sir unit did not budge.

"GIR!"

Gaz walked over by GIR and knelt down. "He looks pretty bad… We'll have to fix him as soon as possible."

"I can fix him up if you want." Dib offered. "Besides, I would love to take a look at your race's technology."

"We will fix it in my base. I have the equipment. And when we are done, we will see what's in this ship."

"Got it." Dib nodded.

"Follow me. Dib-sister, will you bring GIR?" Zim asked.

"Sure."

The two boys walked over to the secret elevator under the table and went down into the base, leaving Gaz alone. She picked up the robot's damaged body gently and held it tightly. His eyes flickered on again, and he smiled a bit.

"Hi… pretty lady…" He murmured. "I made waffles…"

"Be quiet, okay?" Gaz said gently. "We need to get you fixed."

"Okay… can I go to sleep?"

"Yes, you can go to sleep."

"Okay. Goodnight, pretty lady." He snuggled up into her and his eyes went out again. Gaz smiled slightly and took him down to where her brother and Zim waited.

As soon as she was gone, the pod opened. A dark figure stumbled out of it, followed by a shorter figure. Quickly, they both ran out of the door before they could be detected and disappeared into the night.

(X3 Yayz! I wrote GaGr! ^_^ So, last chapter was my first ZaDf attempt, this chapter my first GaGr attempt- Man! This story is full of firsts! One more first is left, I believe. Anyway, can you guess who that was in the pod? Try! TRY LIKE YOU'VE NEVER TRIED… Before…)


End file.
